


it takes two to tango

by dpr_write



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpr_write/pseuds/dpr_write
Summary: san majors in contemporary. seonghwa majors in hiphop. both have a deep passion for dance. however, they completely despise each other. as time goes by, their hatred slowly turns into love.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	it takes two to tango

the sound of music and squeaking shoes against the tarnished floor echoed throughout the, rather small, practice room. it was 1am and seonghwa found himself alone, once again, in the practice room dancing to the same song over and over and over again; trying his absolute hardest to memorize the move. he fell to the floor with a thud, chest heaving with every breath he took. he was exhausted. he wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm, take a freezing cold shower, and the pass out on his bed. but unfortunately, that was not the case. 

every year, the dance department holds a little competition. each department puts on a 5 minute performance in front of the whole school and the winner gets a $3,000 cash prize to go toward their department. and for the past 5 years, the contemporary department has won. and since this was seonghwas first year of college, his seniors were putting a lot of pressure on him, as well as the other freshman, to do a good job so that they can finally beat the contemporary department. and that's why he had found himself in the smelly, run down practice room at one in the morning, dancing his ass off. 

an irritated sigh escaped his throat. he had no idea why he was putting in this much effort when nobody else seemed to give a single fuck. he was the only one out of the entire team in his department that actually practiced outside of group practice. everyone else wass usually out clubbing or back in their dorms sleeping. ridiculously frustrated, he grabbed his stuff and stormed toward the doors, only to halt in his tracks before he even made it to the doors. he spun around on his heels and went back to practicing. no matter how much he hated that he seemed to be the only one to give a rats ass, he wanted to do good. not just for the team, but for himself. he wanted to test his limits. after many hours of nonstop practice and many falls later, he finally decided to stop. that, and the fact that the sun was starting to come up and he had class at 8am. he wiped the sweat off his face with the bottom of his shirt and finally made his way back to his dorm. where he inevitably passed out on his bed before he could even shower.

the god-awful sound of the alarm clock sounded through his dorm room, causing an irritated groan from both seonghwa and his roommate. he stopped his alarm and drug himself to the shower, where he almost fell back asleep. after what felt like an century, he was finally headed to class; in a rush at that. he found himself running across campus, dodging other students on his way. 

he was closing in one his departments building when suddenly he felt another body slam into him, knocking him down flat on his ass. he clenched his teeth and glared at the other body on the ground across from him "watch where you're going, asshole" the kid snaps, picking up his skateboard. seonghwa stood up, giving the kid a displeased stare before picking up his own dropped items "don't you know skateboarding on campus is prohibited?" he runs his fingers through his hair. the kid rolls his eyes and places a foot on his skateboard "i say this from the bottom of my heart...i do not give a fuck" and off he goes.

_asshole._


End file.
